minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minekind's End
Before we start, I just wanted to say that this creepypasta is just for fun. It is completely fake, and should not be taken seriously. I would also like to say that you cannot edit the creepypasta. I want people to enjoy the original material, no edits. Anyways, enjoy my creepypasta (Edit: I say that minecraft's my favorite game, but that's because I made this before undertale came out.) I love Minecraft. It's definitely my favorite game, so I wanted to play some 1.9 Minecraft one day. It was one of my first times playing a non-snapshot version of 1.9. So, I created a new survival world with no commands, just so I don't get tempted. I spawned in, but something was wrong. I was playing singleplayer, but I was standing in front of a obviously man-made wooden hut. It looked like a survival hut I built one time, but wood instead of dirt, and no door. I went inside to investigate (What was I thinking? When is that ever a good idea?). What I found was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. I found a player-shaped enderman with a green and white hoodie, headphones, and white eyes. I don't have an account on this website, so I can't show you what he looked like with a Minecraft skin file. Naturally, I screamed my lungs out (figuratively). Then I realized that Heroman (Herobrine+Enderman) was afk. He just stood there while I looked at him and screamed. I calmed down, and legged it (Why didn't I just leave the world?). I eventually fell down a ravine because I wasn't looking where I was going. At least I fell in some water! I found a dirt patch down there, and used the dirt from it to nerdpole back up. I ran and ran until I reached the border of the world. Really, I ran THAT FAR. I decided to dig myself a little home, and I covered it up once I got some wood. I made myself some starter supplies, like a crafting table. While I was in my little den, I heard a deep voice. It went something like this. "I will bring the end of Minekind. You may think you're safe, but I am watching you now. That is a nice sweater, Mary. That is a pretty necklace, Scarlet. That is a cool baseball cap, Matthew. (Editor note: Those names were just random names, and the clothing and accessories were also random.) Minekind will not last. I will end it all. You may think you're safe in your obsidian base, but I can see you. Now (You don't need to know my name), your Minecraft shall meet it's end! Goodbye." Minecraft was erased from my computer. Why? How? Who was that? I may never know. That creepypasta was based on a dream I once had. This is the part that was taken directly from my dream: "I spawned in, but something was wrong. I was playing singleplayer, but I was standing in front of a obviously man-made wooden hut. It looked like a survival hut I built one time, but wood instead of dirt, and no door. I went inside to investigate (What was I thinking? When is that ever a good idea?). What I found was the most terrifying thing I have ever seen. I found a player-shaped Enderman with a green and white hoodie, headphones, and white eyes. I don't have an account on this website, so I can't show you what he looked like with a Minecraft skin file. Naturally, I screamed my lungs out (figuratively). Then I realized that Heroman (Herobrine+Enderman) was afk. He just stood there while I looked at him and screamed." I woke up after the scream. Give me some tips in the comments for my next Creepypasta! What did I do wrong? What did I do right? Tell me in the comments! Goodbye, and I hoped you enjoyed my Creepypasta. Edit: Yes, I know I said no edits, I just thought I should leave a link to my next creepypasta. Link:http://minecraftcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Guardians%27_Revenge Category:Herobrine Category:Dramapasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Classics Category:Creepypasta